Technology Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a high-directivity multi-frequency antenna control method.
Description of Related Art
Beam-switching antennas are usually designed in a form of a dipole antenna architecture. However, a dipole antenna is an omni-directional antenna, and multiple dipole antennas will interfere with one another. In addition, the beam switching antennas in the dipole antenna architecture have a poorer signal quality in one certain polarization direction and have a bulky size, which is disadvantageous to a trend of shrinking sizes of electronic devices recently. As a result, miniaturized antenna systems having a high-directivity radiation pattern are currently one of the important development directions in the field of the communication technology.